


Drops Of Jupiter

by TeaLovingTooru



Series: The One For Me [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Romance, I'm Sorry Iwaizumi Hajime, Lonely Iwaizumi Hajime, M/M, Omega Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-30 02:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10151483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime didn't feel that world shattering sensation until he turned seventeen, on his seventeenth birthday, actually, the feeling of warmth in your heart whenever you look up at the moon and can feel your soulmate looking too.It took a long time for the Alpha, years and years, but you better believe it was also full of tears and tears.





	1. Talking To The Moon.

Iwaizumi Hajime didn't feel that world shattering sensation until he turned seventeen, on his seventeenth birthday, actually, the feeling of warmth in your heart whenever you look up at the moon and can feel your soulmate looking too. 

It took a long time for the Alpha, years and years, but you better believe it was also full of tears and tears. However, we are going to start back at the first time Hajime asked his mother about soulmates. The first time he felt disappointment. His seventh birthday.

It wasn't uncommon for children to be curious about the words they heard daily, but didn't yet know the meaning of. And so, when Hajime's friend Issei came to school talking about a conversation he had with his 'soulmate', Hajime was definitely curious. The word itself sounded magical, purely captivating within its two syllables. It sent a shiver down his spine, a switch flipping in his brain that told him he had to know everything about it.

"Mama, what's a soulmate?"

"What?"

"Well, today at school, Issei was talking about his 'soulmate' and that he spent all night talking with them."

"Is that so? Well, make sure to wish your friend the best, Hajime!"

"Ok, but why? What are they?"

"Well, Hajime, a soulmate is what your father is to me."

"So... a husband?"

"No no, not necessarily, dear! And that's not what I was meaning anyway!" The man chuckled, smiling into the crook of his elbow, dark green eyes warm with affection. "Your soulmate is a person that was picked out specifically for you, fate tying you together."

"Mama, I'm seven. I don't know what that means."

"Oh, sorry, sweetie! Here, let me think... Ah! You know how the moon and the sun never see each other but work together to make the world beautiful, even if they are completely opposite?" Hajime nodded. "It's like that. You and your soulmate may never see each other but you are always together, in spirit at least."

"But I don't understand... how are you supposed to make a connection with your soulmate if you never see them?"

"You don't have to see them, Hajime. You just have to believe they are there, yeah?"

"I guess..."

"Do you have someone like that, Hajime-chan?" His grandmother asked from her place at the table. 

"What do you mean?"

"Do you ever have a tingling feeling in your head or a warm feeling in your heart when you look at the moon?"

"I mean... I get headaches sometimes." The boy scratched at his neck, glancing at the floor. Is that a bad thing? Did he not have a soulmate? Was he one of those perpetually alone people?

"Oh, Hajime-chan... come and sit in Grandmama's lap." He did as was asked. "Now, Hajime-chan, I want to tell you a story."

"Alright, I guess."

"Don't sound so uninterested, boy. I will hit you with a tree branch if I need to." He gulped. "Now, to the story. This is the story of how I met your grandfather. Oh, dear, he was such a gentleman... he would always sit by his window to talk to me..."

"By his window?"

"Oh, yes, Hajime-chan. When you and your soulmate are looking at the moon at the same time, no matter the distance, you two can speak through the moon."

"What? Mama, is that true?"

"It is true. That's how your father and I met."

"Oh... that's cool..."

"Mmhmm. That's how most couples meet. Through conversations with the moon." His mother smiled, tying his apron around his waist and pulling out a flat spatula, grabbing the bowl of frosting she had prepared beforehand.

"Anyway, back to the story." His grandmother huffed, making him laugh. "Your grandfather and I would talk every night after we first noticed each other there. It was quite romantic, if I say so myself. He would always tell me that he thought I was beautiful, even though he had never seen my face. However, he said he didn't need to see my face to know I was beautiful."

"Grandmama, not to sound rude but... does this have a point?"

"Of course, Hajime-chan! What I'm trying to say is that even if you can't see your soulmate, doesn't mean they aren't there!"

"But..."

"I'm your grandmother, Hajime-chan. I saw that look on your face. Just because you don't feel a tingle in the back of your head, it doesn't mean they aren't out there, alright?"

"Alright..."

"Look, I'll tell you what, tonight, after we finish eating cake, you should sit at your window and look at the moon. Speak to it. Talk to it about your problems, ok?"

"But... how will I know if they are listening?"

"They will be, I promise."

"What if they don't respond?"

"Then they might be asleep or maybe the moon simply isn't out there. Dear, your soulmate could be from anywhere. In the end, you two will find each other. I promise."

"Ok..."

"Ok. Let's eat some cake! Happy birthday, Hajime-chan!"

And that night, Hajime did sit at his window, leaving it open as he looked up at the moon and the stars, a light breeze sweeping through the June air. He talked for a while, growing frustrated when he didn't get a response. His grandmother had said that he would feel a warmth in his heart if they were looking back. However... Hajime felt nothing. Nothing but disappointment and hatred as he looked out the window one last time.

"Please be there, wherever you are." And then he decided, "I hate talking to the moon."

But that didn't stop him from doing it every night anyway.


	2. Mean Ol' Moon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa Tooru was a romantic, even though his young age made him seem juvenile, he couldn't wait to meet his soulmate. However, when he looks at the moon, he feels a pain in his chest, rather than a warmth that is supposed to be there.

Oikawa Tooru was a romantic, even though his young age made him seem juvenile, he couldn't wait to meet his soulmate. However, when he looks at the moon, he feels a pain in his chest, rather than a warmth that is supposed to be there. 

He thought he might be dying, at first, but when he told his mother about the pain flowering in his chest, she told him it was his soulmate. He was only six, his heart crushing in his chest, sharp pain making itself evident. His soulmate must be sad and in pain then...

He wished he could talk to them in this moment. Wishes he could introduce himself and ask the other if they are as obsessed with the sky and aliens as he is. Maybe they'll be cute, someone he can dote on relentlessly later in their lives. Maybe they would be a cute omega or an adorable beta. (Tooru is sure he'll be an Alpha. After all, how could he be anything less?) Maybe they'll love Star Wars and be obsessed with old movies.

But then again... maybe they'll call him a nerd, no real heat of course, for being in love with the thing that would bring them together. Maybe they'll be gruff, someone who dotes on him, though teasing comes just as naturally. Maybe they'll be a handsome Alpha, aggressive and protective of him. Maybe they'll love Godzilla and be obsessed with the newest action movies.

Either way, Tooru thinks he'll love them regardless. After all, that's what soulmates do. They love each other, come hell or high water and will always be there to catch the other when they're falling. Isn't that what love is about? 

He briefly thought about his mother, the woman who carried him for nine months and adored him as much as his father. The woman who always helped him with his doubts. The woman who was recently diagnosed with ovarian cancer. The woman who was fighting to keep her body from decaying. She was like roses. Withering away, her beauty and life force crumbling into small pieces until, eventually, there is nothing left.

Would she ever meet the person he would call his soulmate? Would she see him present? Would she be there for his wedding? The chances were slim, terribly so, but he could only hope that they would meet and they would love each other. Tooru didn't know what to do with these thoughts as he sat perched on his window seat, looking out at the sky, the moon starting to rise, stars twinkling along with the lights decorating the Eiffel Tower. 

Sure, he saw it everyday but that doesn't make it any less beautiful.

It was when he would come home from school, after eating dinner and going to bed that he realized it. He realized just how lonely he was whenever he would think of all of the amazing stories he could tell, he just had no one to tell them to. That was his dream. He hoped that his soulmate would be patient with him, knowing himself just how often his mouth would run on and on. Even still, he couldn't wait for the day where he would cuddling in bed with his mate, recounting stories from the day he had. That sounds nice. And so, he voiced his thoughts as he looked to the moon. 

He couldn't help but be upset whenever he never got a response. And so, as June tenth drew to a close, Tooru's heart felt a bit lighter, for reasons he didn't know, however, he simply gave a fake smile to the moon and whispered as the tears started to fall.

"You mean ol' moon..."

He whimpered, cringing at the silence.

"I could really use somebody to talk to right now..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha, we're getting into the plot now~!


	3. Sky Full Of Stars.

By the time Tooru turned seven, he didn’t feel like celebrating his life. Instead, he was mourning his mother's death. She’d died just the day before, leaving an empty hole in his heart and he couldn’t believe it. She had promised him that it was all going to be alright. She had been getting better. She was healing. And yet, the cold hands of death had taken her, dragging out her life force as if it were as easy as snipping a thread with industrial strength scissors. 

He felt alone, really. He felt cheated by life, almost wishing that it’d been him and not her. She was his mommy, the woman who held him when the thunder scared him. Kissed his cheek whenever he did something good. She was the woman who raised him while his father was away on business in Japan since they owned a share there. 

And that was another thing. Where was his father? Oh. That’s right. Still in Japan, saying he refused to come to the funeral because it would be too much to bare. For what? He was leaving his son there alone for a few more weeks until he came back to France, picking up the child and whisking him away to live in Japan. 

He didn’t want to live in Japan. He wanted to live here, in France, with his mother and father and sister. He wanted to walk the streets with his friends and smile whenever they would hold hands, their soulmate bond having been found rather early on. He wanted the familiarity and the warm glow of the tower streaming into his window, splaying across his bed as he slept. He wanted the warmth of his mother's hugs and kisses.

But that was all gone now. 

Now, one day into his seventh year, he was standing in a cemetery, a black umbrella held over his head as the rain fell in a cliche way that could only be replicated by funerals seen in the movies. It was frustrating and he hated the way that his mother's face was so much paler than it should be, her skin colder than it should be. Nothing was how it should be.

He wouldn’t leave. Not even when his sister attempted to drag him back to the car so she could go to her own home and go to bed. She was tired and upset and she really didn’t want to listen to Tooru’s whining. But she did. She did it because she understood that he was just a child, not understanding why their mother had been taken away from them. It was unfair, especially for the child.

His sister had been living on her own without their parents for years now. But Tooru… Tooru hadn’t gone a day in his life without seeing one of them. He was dependent on them, needing his mother who he really had seen every day. But not anymore. He would never see her again.

That night, as he packed his belongings into suitcases to prepare for his move, he swore he would never look at the moon again. He didn’t want anything to do with this soulmate business. If his ‘soulmate’ hadn’t even been there to comfort him on his mother’s death, would they ever be there for him? 

And as he looked up at the sky full of stars, he swore he knew the answer.

“No. You’ll never be there for me. Not when I needed you the most.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just love this already~!


End file.
